Burried
by May20
Summary: Pacey has a secret... someday a guy is showing up who knows about it. Dawson gets involved an soon he and the gang finds out something terrible happened two years ago...
1. Steve

So this is my first DC story and I have to apologize it is not written so well. English is not my motherlanguage but I tried it anyway. If someone wants to beta me I will not say no. lol

Pacey has a secret... but one day a guy is showing up who knows it too. Dawson gets involved and soon he and the whole gang finds out there happend a terrible thing two years ago.

Rating: PG 17? Think so...

Enjoy it!

Burried

„Whos that?" Dawson stood at the door to his classroom an watched the new one.

Jen raised a brow and turned around. Her shiny blue eyes seached the school and there she found him. He was not bo be overseen.

1.80, black hair and al little to pale. This it was! Hes been a little, althought it was a very little, to pale. May be because of the black hair or because he only had black clothes.

"Dont know... seems to be a new one," she said when the boy went to the secretary.

"Yeah, our age," this would mean he would possibly come to their class.

"Hey, whats going on? Youre staring into nothing often?" Jack smiled and stared a moment with then into the crowd of pupils.

"No," Jen said. "We only watched the new one."

Jack looked around, searching for the person they were speaking of but saw nobody.

"Hes juns gone. You missed him," Dawson explained and went into the classroom.

-+-+

They waited and waited but nobody was introduced to the class. When the bell rang Dawson send a questioning look ton Jen.

She shrugged. This boy was no new pupil.

Joey, who had been late today, came and sat down on Dawsons Table. She looked wonderful and her dark hair flooded down on her shoulders like brown waterfalls. Dawson looked up.

There had been rarely five days since Paceys bithday and he still felt strange around her. Joey and Pacey had cought himself and Gretchen while they hat been kissing. Neither for Dawson neither for Pacey it was ok, they both knew it. Dawson still thought Pacey betrayed him as a friend an now Pacey thought this was a kind of revenge.

Since that day Pacey tried to go out of Dawsons way and had not spoken one word with him. Dawson thought that their findship was not going so well and pitied that a little bit. But what was he meant to do? Give up Gretchen? Tell Pacey he was doing wrong? Dawson knew he could not. He could not excuse for something that was not of Paceys business.

He looked around an saw, Pacey was not in school again. Yeah, that was Pace!

"Whats going on? Theres something wrong?" she asked.

Dawson needed some sekonds to understand her words.

"What? Aah... we waited the whole lesson for a new pupil," he explained.

"But we have been wrong," Jen showed thorugh the room. "Nobody..."

"Ok," was the only thing Joey said to that.

The rest of the time passed more than slow. Dawson was happy, when they were allowed to go. His parents would not be at home this night, a really good opportunity to make some popcorn and to see one or two movies. The sky was clouded and it anyway looked like it would start to rain soon.

And so it was. The last hundret meters from Home Dawson had to run his Jacked over his head because it was raining heavy. The world was grey.

But Dawson saw the dark figure in front of his house. Black and alone it stood there not moving. When Dawson was twenty meters away from it, it turned araund and went away.

"Hey," Dawson said and went after it.

The figure seemed not to hear him or did not want to do so. It nearly fled from him so fast it was walking. Dawson threw his bag to the door, so it would not become so wet and kept on going after the figure.

Only some meters and he reached the mans shoulder.

"Hey, cant you hear?" he said and forced the man around, so he could look at him.

Two dark eyes met his and the black hair was wet water dripping to the pale face. Dawson knew him... it was the boy from school...

A hand took Dawsons and pushed it off his shoulder. Then it went up and Dawson was stunned when he thought a blow would hit him very soon. This boy was doubless stronger than Dawson, the muscles let the T-Shirt span. He sure made some bodybuilding.

But he did not make a fist but showed to his ear. He seemed to flick something on, that stuck in his ear – suddenly dawson was sorry for what he said and he felt the rain cooling the flush on his face.

"Oh, Im so sorry. I did not know you..." the words died on his lips.

One moment there was nothing.

Dawson did not know where to look at.

But in the end the young man gave him a smile and for a short moment Dawson thought he was not his age but some years older. Twenty oder older.

"No problem, Dawson. You are right. I better should not switch it off," he grinned.

Dawson shook his head. He was too surprised to say something in response. He looked like hed just gone bananas or something like this.

"How..." he startet but did not bring the sentence to an end.

The man in front of him looked on his watch and seemed to nervous. His eyes wandered around like he did not know where to start. The water droped off the ring in his brow.

"O-kay... I think it would not be polite to come here and go away without an explanation," he said more to himself than to his opposite.

"I dont understand anything," Dawson made a helpless gesture with his arms.

The boy nodded and went back to Dawsons house to sit on the steps.

"Do you want..." Dawson showed to the door.

Outside it was not realy warm. But the boy shook his head.

"If you dont mind, Id rather talk to you here," he knocked on the stairs, wanted Dawson to sit down.

He did so, altought it seemed strange to him. In some way he knew this boy. Dawson was sure, he had seen someone like him before but he could not remember. This eyes... Where had he seen them before?

"And now? Dont you want to tell me when you are planning to rob our house?" Dawson teased.

The guy next to him laughed a little.

"Yeah, at ten oclock you should have left the house."

Somehow he said it strange and Dawson thought about the words.

"Hey, just kidding!" the stranger protested. "No wonder..."

"No wonder, what?" asked Dawson.

"Oh, nothing," the boy looked into the grey land and Dawson knew that boy knew more about him than only his name...

After a minute of silence Dawson became inpatient.

"You do not want to tell me who you are, what you want and where you know me from?" he asked and tried to stay as calm as possible.

"You did not ask," was the short response. "no, Im sorry. I owe you an answer without the question. I juste dont know where to start. Im Steve and I m looking for an old friend. He told me of you and I asked in school for your address."

Hundrets of new questions came to Dawsons mind. Steve sighted.

"I am here because of Pacey Witter," Steves voice became deeper. "But somehow I could not go straight to him. I first wanted to speak with you."

Great, Dawson thought. Now strangers appeared in front of his house an asked for the last person he wanted to speak of. Pacey, Pacey, Pacey. Was the whole world going crazy because of him?

"Why dont you go to him? Where do you know him front... I never saw you here before, I think."

"I think Pace would kill me if I tell you that. But perhaps..." he stopped and closed his eyes. "Perhaps it would be the better thing to tell you. You are Paceys best friend and if I can not tell you, who else? No... I have to speak to him first."

"You are a strange guy, Steve. Its none of my business..."

Steve looked up. He seemed surprised.

"Hu arent best firends anymore?" his voice was bitter.

Now he sighted and looked realy down.

"I do not know..." Dawson said.

"Then it was more importend to show up in Paceys life again, than I thought," he seid to himself.

Dawson did not know what it meant.

"Why are you here, Steve? Whats wrong with Pacey? Is he in troble?"

"Oh yeah..." Dawson began to worry. "Whats he doing? What are you doing!" the last words were accorded to Dawson who did not know what he had done wrong.

"What I am doing? I have done nothing," he tried to defend himself.

"Indeed. That it is. Im not surprised your friendship is broken. It had to come so..."

"Now listen... Thats his own fault not mine.Sometimes I have the feeling it is not just because of Gretchen or Joey! Sometimes I think he hates me in person!"

Steve looked at him, like he was an alien from mars with some mixture of disbelieve and hate. But he staied calm and this feelings were replaced with understanding.

"Dawson... sometimes problems are burried deeper. Maybe theres something between you and Pace because of Joey and... Gretchen is his siter, isn t she? But if you are thinking he hates you then you dont know him at all. Or do you?" Steves voice lowered and he keept staring into the rain concentrated on hin thoughts. "Perhaps I am the one who does not see deep enouth. Maybe he projects all his self-hatret on you? Hes mad with you..."

"Mad? When is he not mad?" Dawson felt a little helpless and hatet Steve to have so many monologes he did not undertand.

Steve again shook his head and this made Dawson mad. Steve new something Dawson didnt and it seemed to be the very important piece of the puzzle that would give his words a sense.

"Yeah – when isnt he mad..." Steve turned and wanted to go.

"Hey, wait," Dawsond said. "Where have you get to know to Pacey?"

Steve walked on.

"On a trip, two years ago."

Then he was gone. Dawson thought one moment to run after him. Or should he go to Pacey? No... but there was an other thing he could do.

He went inside and took the phone.

"Gretchen?"

Gretchen Witter went to the phone. Of course it rang just in the moment she wanted to leave for work.

"Gretchen Witter," she said.

The voice lightened her heart and a smile was forming on her wonderful lips.

"Hi Dawson? Whats up? You know I have to go to work. If I am late..."

"Oh, then tell me."

Then there was silence.

"Dawson, I have no time."

"I know," Dawson said on the phone. "Do you... know someone called Steve?"

"Steve? Steve who?"

"Well... dont know. I only know hes called Steve. He did not mention his full name."

"And where should I know him from?"

"He said he was a friend of Paceys. But he was very strange..." Dawsons voice lowered.

"How do you mean that? Is Pacey in trouble?" Gretchen now became uneasy.

Dawson could say she was worried for her little brother.

"Dont know. That guy really was... I thought I should give you a call. He perhaps give you a visit too. Left before five minutes. I just thought you should know."

There was a short silence again.

"Pacey is not here."

"What? But where is he? He was not at school today."

"Ok Daw, dont loose the nerves. And dont tell Doug or Dad about it. Id like to speak first with Pacey. When they find out he was not at school there will only be another bothering discussion."

"I understand. No, I will not tell anyone. Youre going to work?"

Gretchen looked out of the window. It rained heavy. She hated it.

"Yes, I have to."

Dawson laughed at this tone of her voice. He could tell she was not very happy with that.

"Where is Pacey?" Dawson asked.

"Hm... at Joeys? He did not tell me."

She looked again outside. She hated it. She could hear how Dawson sighted into the phone.

"I will come over to you after work," she said.

"And I will give Joey a call. Steve knew where I am living, perhaps he will go to see her too."

"Make it so. And give me a call if there are news, ok? I love you."

"I love you too."

Pacey was not at Joeys. He was nowhere! Something was wrong. There was more about Steve than only an old friendship. Two years... Dawson thought about it. What happened two years ago? It seemed to be an eternity. Well... very much. Tamara Jacobs... Dawson tried not to think about her and he tried to think of other things.

It s been the summer when Jen came to Capeside. One week after Pacey returned...

This it was! Dawson felt his heart go faster!

Where had Pacey been? A camp! Didnt he say so? Dawson shook his head when he imagined Pacey in a hollidaycamp. It was ridiculous. Yes it was! But why didnt he see that then?

Oh... Jen. Joey. Teenlife.

Why a camp? Did Steve get to know him there? But Steve was not the kind of boy Dawson could place there too.

Dawson had to decide what to do. He could let it go, Pacey was able to handle his life himself. But everything was so strange an Dawson could not deny he was interested in this. But is was none of his business.

He switched the TV on. But he could not even think of what he was looking.

He thought back to the discussion with Steve. Something did not fit well. He had seid so many things... Dawson must had missed something.

He made his decition and took his Jacked. Maybe Pacey really was in trouble? Who knew what Steve wanted from him?


	2. Finding Pacey

Ok, heres the second try! Thanks for the rev! I hope someone out there will help me with my bad english cries for a beta but well, the ones who are ok with it, enjoy the second chapter

The public school

He stopped infront of the Witters house and had a look on his watch. Mr Witter had to be at home until an hour. Dawson shivered slightly when he thougt an the event five days ago. Sometimes he could not emagine the Sheriff to be a father...

He knocked on the door and he heard Mr Witter shouting through the house. He wanted his wife to open the door.

"Dawson! Thats surprising! Pacey is not here..."

"No, Mrs Witter, I am not looking for him. Im coming for Mr Witter."

It was clear that she had not expected this but she let him in and showed him to the living room, where the Sheriff was sitting in his armchair and watched TV.

"Theres someone for you."

"Yeah, he shall come in," he waved his wife to shut her up, not knowing, the visitor was in the room.

The TV showed a documentation of social grievances. Mr Witter did not turn to look who it was.

"Mr Witter, I..."

When tha man heard this voice he turned surprised.

"Um? Oh, its you. What do you want?"

"I dont want to bother you but..."

The man still stared at Dawson who asked himself now, if it had been good to come here.

"I just... I wanted to know where Pacey had been two years ago. It must have been around this time."

The Sheriff looked at him carefully. Something in his eyes searched through Dawson and the youth shivered again. He wondered if the Sheriff thought, Pacey was in trouble again.

"He was in summercamp. Do you remember? Three weeks..."

That was what Pacey had said then.

"What? Pace in a camp? Definitely not," he said and went on to the TV taking a sip of beer. Just in the moment when Dawson started to think the man had forgotten about him, the Sheriff nodded.

"I remember now. We sent him to a public school... just wanted to look how he could stand the test. Absurd..." his voice was filled with contempt.

"A public school?" it bursted from Dawson.

"Yes. One of this where they test if you are gifted. I should have known it was waste," he again took a gulp of his beer.

Mrs Witter entered the room in the same moment.

"Yes, thats right. We did it on the recommendation of his teacher, what was her name?" she searched for the name.

She did not find it but Dawson knew.

Tamara Jones.

"It was obvious he would fail. At the first time we thought he would realy make it. But after the second week we knew it was stupid to think so. We did not pin our hopes on it, so it was ok. It s Pacey..."

Sometimes it hit Dawson when the Witters spoke so bad about their son. Pacey was not clever or intelligent but he had not deserved this. He was no coward. One moment he thought how he would feel if he would experience so much... disbelive.

And again there were the Questions. He could not imagine Steve would go to a public school. This boy did not look like a gifted one. Dawson had a picture of sports coat and tie in his mind.

"But why did this teacher think, Pacey should go there?" he asked Mrs Witter who seemed more comfortable with his visit.

She sighted.

"Well... his grades had been so bad and she thought he was bored. We did not want to send him there but she tried on and on. So we did it with no result."

"Aha."

"But why do you want to know that, Dawson?"

Dawson left the housewith many thoughts. So deep lost in them, that he did not even recognize that he crossed someones way.

"Now? Found some answers?" a voice asked him.

To his own surprise it made Dawson not jump. But anyway he was a little stunned to see Steve just right after he came out of the Witters house. Steve gave him a smile he could not interpret.

That guy was wet to the bones and did not even wear a jacket.

"Is it not a little cold for a T-Shirt?" Dawson asked.

Steve shrugged.

"Not to me."

When Dawson saw the muscles, he could imagine that. He turned and walked on. He had to think over the things he had heard.

Dawson followed his nose, not realy knowing where he was going. The echo of his foots followed him... the echo of Steves foots. He followed him.

"What do you want? Tell me what is going on here?" Dawson asked without stopping.

"Maybe. But I d rather want to know where Pacey is."

Dawson said nothing.

"He was not at yours, not at Joeys, not at his brothers, not at home. I had not expected that anyway. But he has to be somewhere and perhaps you are the only one who knows."

"Negative report. I dont know," Dawson said al little helpless. "I dont know anything, ok? You said it yourself."

Steve had to sneeze.

"Well that would mean he is undiscoverable. But I dont think, we have tried all possibilities to find him."

Dawson stopped.

"We?" he asked. "Not two hours ago you have blamed me for something I yet do not know, and now you are speaking of "we"?"

Steve shrugged.

"Perhaps I was wrong."

It was no good excuse.

"Wrong? You dont know me at all. You dont know Pacey and anyway you think you can give a judgment about us?"

Steve stared now at him with intensity. He came one or two steps closer and his black eyes fixed Dawsons clear blue.

"I could ask you the same. Maybe, I knew Pacey only three weeks but in these three weeks I learned more of him, I passed more with him than you can imagine."

"What are you talking about? What happened in tis public school?"

"Oh, you have found out about that. Well what else have they told you?"

"Thats none of your business."

"I just want to know what the Witters know. I want to know what kind of story Pacey gave them. If you tell me, I can give you some information, too."

Dawson thought about that.

"Theres not much to tell. They said his teacher sent him there to make an IQ-test."

"How did he stand it?" it was obvious Steve knew more than everyone Dawson had talked to until now.

He knew all the truth.

"Miserable. They did not even let him finish the four weeks there."

Someone laughed an the voice was heard far through the upcoming night. And it was not Dawsons or Steves.

"Thats a surprise! Whose idea was it to send Pacey to an IQ-test?" a figure came out of the shadow.

They were at the habour.

"Drue," Dawson sighted.

It was the last that Dawson needet now. Steve looked questioning at Dawson. So Steve did not know about everyone and everything in Capeside. That reaasured Dawson a little.

"Ridiculous. Pacey Witter at a public school! I mean, it is a funny picture!"

"Better shut up!" Steve threatened, his fists now clenching.

It was the first time Dawson saw this guy like this.

"Why? Will you beat the shit out of me?" Drue just was not able to let it be.

He towered over Steve and was a head taller. But Steve had the better Body.

"I would like that if you dont stop talking about Pacey like this."

Drue turned to Dawson.

"Well, Pacey is not the brain, is he? To tell the truth he nearly fails every test. He never would graduade if Joey was not there..."

Drue was not able to say more. Steve had cought his collar and pressed his face to a wall. The rain droped in their faces and the waves broke at the piers.

"I just want you to know, you little crab, that Pacey Witter had had the highest IQ of us. You dont know anything about him. You are nothing, only someone who tries to be someone. You crab cannot speak like this about a friend of mine." Steve shouted at Drue who was realy in trouble now.

"IQ?" he said with a raspy voice and looked to Dawson who was stunned himself.

"The highest IQ? I dont understand. Who was tested?"

"I can tell you there had been some clever guys, Dawson, if you think that Pacey was only the cutest of some dumb clicks. My own is 165 and is only a little better than the average. You all know nothing, do you?"

Contempt and anger was in his voice.

"It seems so," Dawson said and tried to understand everything he had heard.

He looked down at Drue who still tried to loosen Steves grip on him.

"Dont you want to let him go, Steve?"

Steve was stunned when he realized, what he was doing and let Drue fall to the ground. Drue sank to the wooden pier, rubbing his throat.

"Witter smart? What are you talking about?" he managed to get out.

"Shall I go on?" Steve grunted giving Drue a poisoned glare. "I think, thats none of your business."

Drue shook his head.

"It is... absurd."

Dawson reacted fast and was able to keep Steve from nailing Drue to the wall again. Then he gave Drue his hand to help him stand up.

"You better should go," Dawson said not realy polite.

"Do you realy think I would miss that? No chance. Im coming with you." Drue shouted through the loud rain and Dawson knew it would not be easy to get rid of him.

Steve watched nervous the waves. His dark eyes searching something to hold on. Suddenly he seemed not so strong like just a minute before. Something semmed to frighten him. Nervous his hands wandered along his Shirt and searched for something that was not there. Then he awoke and shook his head.

"My jacked... I d better keep it before we go on searching," he said with a dry mouth and went away.

Dawson still looked after him. Doubtless something had happened but he was not able to tell what it was. It was difficult to follow Steve but jogging he arrived. When Dawson recognized, Drue was also following, he sighted.

"Go away," he told him but Drue just grinned.

"When have you to be at home, Dawson?" Steve asked. "I dont want to get you into difficulties."

"No Problem. My parents are not at home and as long as we will be back at six oclockin the evening tomorrow, it will be alright."

"No, I dont want to take this long. I want to find him today."

They found a car. No good one but who would have thought something other: black. Steve opened it and took a packet out not bigger than one of his hands. Then his dark jacket of leather.

"Ok, where could he be?" Steve asked.

Dawson thought one moment.

"He is not at the habour, we just have been there... but maybe..."

Was it possible? Its been nearly an eternity and Dawson himself had forgotten about that place.

Four eyes looked at him.

"Theres a little wood where Pacey and me played when we had been childs. Theres a tree house."

Dawson could not imagine, Pacey to be there but on the other hand if Pacey was in a bad mood he could have also been in Kanada or thomwhere else. Perhaps he would be lucky for the first time today?

So he went on. It was not far away but when they arrived Dawson wished it would have been a longer way... so much to think about, so many thoughts. He had decided to forget everything that he found out today and to concentrade on the present. He was concerned about Pacey. He always was... Jesus, why was Pacey always so cranky? And why did he always give in to the wildest ideas? When he was mad it was possible he "borrowed" his fathers car and drove to canada.

But when Dawson saw the bright light through the trees he knew he had been right.

The light of the fire found its way through the wood and showed them where to go. The sun had gone down and it was dark. But the rain went on falling.

The three arrived at the glade.

Pacey was sitting there under the rotting tree house, that covered the fire from the rain. He did not even look up when they came closer, sat only on this trunk staring into the fire, a beer in the right hand. The six-pack was emptied to the half.

Dawson stood at the opposite site of the fire and looked at Pacey. Something had changed with him. The boy he had known seemed to have changed. Pacey had hit rock bottom, his shoulders hanging, his eyes a little red and underlined.

His staring was so stoic Dawson did not dare to disturb him. But he knew someone hat to say something. Or not? Would Pacey mind if they would leave without saying a word? No. He could not do that. It was obvious something was wrong here. Something bothered Pacey and it must be bad. Realy bad.

Steve was the one who broke the silence and went around the fire to Paceys side.

"Its been a long time," he said.

Pacey did not move.

"You should not have come..." Pacey voice was barley hearable and filled with bitterness.

Steve saw to Dawson. A silent threat. If he stayed he would get to know everything. If he did not want that, this was his chance to leave. Dawson swallowed and remembered, Drue was still with them. And he seemed surprised by Paceys look and Dawson himself thought, Pacey had looked better in his life. He asked himself if Pacey had looked worse somewhen. His trousers were dirty of mud and it did not semm like Pacey would stand up and go home in the next hours.

"I see that," Steve said sarcastic. "You are politeness in person, Pace."

Mysteriously this comment was enought to get through to Pacey. He moved slightly looking up to Steve an excuse on his lips.

"I know... You have graduaded?" he asked intead.

Steve took off his jacked to dry his wet T-Shirt on the fire. A musculous torso appeared and Dawson swallowed hard just like Drue did.

"Yeah, sports medicine. I have finished."

Steve did not say more about it. Dawson was totaly tacken back by this and could not comment that. Drue could.

"Sports medicine? You mean, you are a doctor? How old are you, damn it!" he took a closer look at Steve and shook his head.

Steve did not answer but hang his shirt to a branch so it could dry. Drue hat to sit down and let himself fall next to Steves black jacket. He looked at Dawson taken by surprise but he shruged.

"You are looking terrible, Pace," Steve said.

"You dont want to discuss it now, do you?" Pacey snapped angryly back and glanced at Steve.

"Why not? Somewhen you have to tell someone, Pace, and I have come for that. So we have said two years ago."

"You have said so. I never agreed and I never wanted it."

Steve sniffed.

"Yes... and you thrust it aside very good."

Pacey started staring into the fire again and took a sip of his beer.

"So it is. I m going along with it."

"And you loose one friend after another, hanging on allone in the wood, drinking beer? How long Pacey? How long will this go on? And how much can you stand it?" Steve looked over to Dawson, who did not understand a word. "I see, things between you and Dawson are not going so well. Remember how you spoke of him in the public school and now? How long will it be before it will start with Joey? Damn it. You are looking like you want to suicide."

Dawson frowned at the discussion. He watched Pacey who had not give him one look until he had come here. But what he saw proved Steves words true.

Pacey looked so tired, so damn allone. Suddenly Dawson was not sure anymore if his firend was physically all right.

"Only today..." Paceys blue eyes looked up and fixed Dawson.

He had such a hard hold of it, Dawson could not look away. Pacey was not happy about their appearance. Not happy at all. But why did he not talk to him? Why did he always think, he had to solve things by hisself?

"You dont want to discuss it before them?" Pacey spit out and nodded to Dawson and Drue.

Steve seemed to stop breathing if he tried to decide what would be the best thing. He glanced at Dawson. Dawson would have stayed if Drue would not have been here with them. He cursed the accident that hat bound Drue to them. At this moment he was so scared for his firend, he did not want to leave at all. Something was terribly wrong here. Two years ago happened more than he knew. It had to do something with this test. Had Pacey manipulated it?

Dawson made the decision for Steve.

"No. Whatever you two have to discuss, you can do it under four eyes," he said and grabbed Drues arm.

To his surprise he came to his feet without any resistance and left without a word at his side.

That was easier than I thought, Dawson considered.

"Strange guy," Drue commented when they were far enouth.

Dawson did not say anything. He was not in the mood to talk to Drue.

"And what shit he was talking... I dont believe it. You are allone at home tonight?"

Dawson gave Drue a striking stare. Drues hands came up.

"Ok, I will not go on your nerves any longer."

They arrived at the end of the wood and some hundret meters before them the lights of Capeside were glimmering.

"Come with me for a beer?" Drew asked and showed to the habour.

"No," Dawson replied and walked on.

Allone.

He breathed a sight of relief whenDrue did not follow him. At home he gave Gretchen a call. He just wanted to reassure her but she was concered also. She would come over to see Dawson when she finished work.

Then he called Joey´but she was not at home.

I hope she is not searching for Pacey, he thought and again all this things he had found out today came again in his mind. Dawson had not told Gretchen anything of it. He wanted to know more about it before he would upset someone else. Perhaps there was less than he had thought and now the first shock ebbed away.

Pacey.

He had looked so bad this evening. Not even at his birthday he had been like this.

But he had not talked to him about what had happened two years before. Two whole years! Pacey never had said anything, he had even lied about the public school. At the moment their relationship was not the best but when it hat been better, closer, why had Pacey not told him, there was something wrong?

He sighted again and tried to give Joey a call. She did not answer.

The more surprised he was when the doorbell rang just in the moment that he hang up the phone. He had not awaited guests. But outside the door there were Jen and Jack both wrapped up in their jackets and wet from the rain.When he said nothing they looked expectant at him. Dawson shook his head and forced himself to an unsure smile.

"What... whart are you both doing here? Have I forgotten something?" he asked.


	3. The Tape

Ok, I have one more Chapter. But since I have to work, translating goes very slowly, so I dont think you will hear much of this story in next time. Perhaps theres a beta, who is able to translate my German into much more better English?

Thanks for your nice revs!

The Tape

"What... whart are you both doing here? Have I forgotten something?" he asked.

Jen and Jack looked at each other. It was Jack who raised a brow and took a little piece of paper out of his jacket.

"When you have not written it, who else?" He gave Dawson the paper.

"At Dawsons. 9pm," read Dawson aloud. "Thats not my handwriting."

Jack and Jen turned and watched the grey rain. Their mimics said they were not very amused about this joke.

"Ok, come in and take the wet clothes off. If you want, we could talk a little. I just wanted to watch a film or two."

Dawson invited them to come in an after a second Jen and Jack decided better to take the chance, not wanting to go out into the rain again.

"Stupid joke. I knew it was not your handwriting, Dawson, but I wanted to know if here is everything ok," jen said and followed Dawson to the Kitchen where he made three cups of warm cacao.

Dawson did not mention the latest events but took the milk aut of the freezer.

"Does not matter. My parents are not at home and while you are here we can have a nice evening anyway."

Again it rang and Dawson jumped al little, filling the cups with milk.

"Ich will go," Jack said and disappeared out of the kitchen.

Dawson looked over to Jen but she only shrugged.

"Not my day," he sighted and Jens brow rised.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head and Jack returned, disturbed.

"Then nearly the whole gang has arrived," he murmured and after him a wet Joey Potter entered the kitchen.

"Hi Dawson. I got a strange letter from you but… it is not…"

"...not from Dawson," Jack finished the sentence. "Is it from Pacey?" he asked and took a closer look at the paper.

"I dont think so," Dawson sighted and took one more cup out of the cupboard.

Joey could tell Dawson knew something.

"You know where he is? I have tried the whole afternoon to find him since youve called."

Jen now, too, knew there was something going on. She glared at Dawson but he tried to avoid her eyes giving everyone a cup. The again it rang and again Dawson jumped.

"Dont worry about him, he is ok," he said shortly to Joey.

"Is it him?" Jack thought aloud when Dawson went outside to open the door.

They had not spoken for a long while. Pacey did not want to talt about it, with no one. Not even with Steve himself. He did not want someone do know about it. Not his family, not his friends. He even did not want to know it himself. Why could he not forget? Why could all those damn memories not just go away? Why did they still hunt him after this two long years? And the dreams had returned now that the day had come nearer it had happened. Nobody. Nobody should know it. It was allone his problem and noones else.

"Your father is a Sheriff. You could have gotten help, Pace. Both of them would have been snapped."

"Cant you just go away?" Pacey screamed out of nowhere. "Why are you so interested in it? Why are you interested in what I am doing? Why do you want it to become public?"

Pacey run his hands through his short brown hair. He was trembling like a leaf, his whole body shaking. Steve tried to give him some comfort by rubbing his back and his shoulders. It was clear to him Pacey had not gotten over it at all. And Steve was sure he would never deal with it if there would be someone who helped him through. To keep silent would never bring Pacey out of it...

"Because it will defeat you, Pace. And I cannot just let it happen."

"Two years, man! Why could you not just forget about me? No, you have to rescue me!"

"Forget about you! Pacey, how could I forget? How could I ever forget about this?" The last sentence was full of bitterness. "Nobody has forgotten you, Pacey. I know, you are not happy here... you are lonely... but we did not forget you. Karen told me to send her greetings to you. We always considered what happened to you and what you were doing. While the tests, while classes, always. We always tried to imagine what happened if you had made another decision."

"Karen..."

"She is in Europe since half a year and finishes her studies of art. She has become very good and will get a job in a gallery. We talked a lot about you."

"You have told her?" The question was filled with angst not with anger.

Steve shook his head.

"No," he whispered. "No, but it would have made it easier for me. I know it is ridiculous to say that to you but it was a hard time, for me, too... Sometimes Id wanted to speak with someone about it."

Pacey loohed at him and noticed the hearing device.

"It did not recover..." he stated.

"No. The hearing loss did not get any better."

Pacey reached for the beer and offered it to Steve.

"I do not drink."

"Then you did miss something."

Steve made a halfhearted move.

"We both did."

Longer silence followed.

"How long are you going to stay?" Pacey asked.

"I dont know. I should work... I still have have to perform my dissertation. But you know... We get the time, we need."

"That means theres no chance you will go away in two minutes?" Pacey took one more sip of his beer.

"Do you want me to go?"

Pacey did not answer.

"I have something brought for you. You could call it a present."

But Steve did not take it out yet.

"Oh, I am lucky."

Steve snap.

"You dont even know what it is!" he said like it was the best thing in the whole world.

But then he again became grave. He thought about realy doing this. It would be the last chance for the truth to come out. But that was not his decision. Either Pacey would work up the past or finish up with it and swamp it out. He knew the better choice but could not talk Pacey into doing something. He was a sports doctor, no psychiatrist.

So he took his jacket and after a moment he searched in the pockets for something. He shook his head and went through all the pockets again. Then his moves became nervous, then panically.

"On, no!" he said toneless.

"What, oh no?" Pacey asked, looking at Steve, knowing he would not like the explanation.

At this moment he could not even imagine how less he would like it. Steves glare was full of shock and regret. Again he searched through his pockets.

"Where is it?" he screamed and searched a fifth time the jacket. "Where is the damn tape!"

At this Pacey looked up and the first time at this evening he showed an emotion.

"What tape?" his eyes widened.

Steve looked at him horrified. Full of sorrow.

"Hi Dawson! Everyone arrived yet?" Drue jerked into Dawsons face when he opened the door.

Dawson shook his head and immidately wanted to close the door when Drues foot did not allow that.

"What do you want, Drue?" Dawson gritted his teeth but talked as quiet as possible.

"Oh, I thought you could need some company... and a good video?" Drue waved with a cassette.

It was not the ones you can buy in a shop.

"What is it?"

"A surprise," Drue wispered. "I just dont know it myself but it is marked with P.W.," he said than it should mean something to Dawson. "Pacey Witter," he said when Dawson did not get it.

"Where is it from?"

Something in Drues mimic did tell Dawson he was not allowed to take the video. But Drue only smiled and Dawson shook his head.

"You are an idiot, you know that?"

"I can watch it on my own if you are not interested. Just thought I should give you the chance. Perhaps we can disclose a secret or two?"

Dawson tried to get the cassette but Drue brang it out of his reach.

"Ah! How dare you?"

Dawson looked inside to make sure noone of the other would come out.

"We will not look at this tape," he said with as much conviction as he could.

"Then I will not go on your nerves and make me a nice evening with it. Come on. What can it show? Paceys IQ-test?"

Dawson opened the door and let him in. He did not want Drue to look at this video.

The others were totally stunned when Dure entered the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?" Jen asked giving Dawson a glare.

He wondered if Jen knew something about all of this when he saw her staring.

"I will go now," Joey said and took her jacket. "I did not know this would end in a meeting of crocks."

"Hey, I did not know, he was coming, Joey!" Dawson tried to defend himself.

"Thats right. He did not know." Drue grinned.

"This was your idea?" it was a statement of Jack.

Drue was too happy. All thought so. He was up to something and only Dawson knew to what.

"I dont care whose idea it was but I have got better things to do than to spend my evening with you," she snorted to Drue and went away.

Dawson could not say something to her. She was gone. Joey sure was very concerned about Pacey, mor she wanted to show. Jen and Jack watched her leave and seemed to follow while Dawson gave Drew a glare. But he did only wait until they heard the front door close and then he went on.

"That will be the night of revelation!" he began his dramatic speech and made theatralic movements with his arms. "A secret around our friend, soon will be discovered. Tonight is the night." He hold up the tape.

"What is it?" The agony in Jens voice was not to be overheard.

"This, dear Jen, is the question of the day. It could be everything! Paceys IQ-test, or what he did wrong at the public school. Perhaps it is the night with Tamara Jones?" He looked at the cassette from all sides.

The eyes of Jen and Jack fixed Dawson. Disgust. Shock. They wanted an explanation that Dawson did not have.

"How did you come to it?" Dawson asked.

"Steves jacket," he shrugged.

"You have stolen it?" Dawsons voice shrieked.

"Who is Steve?" Jack was helpless.

He did not understand a word.

Dawson did not know where to start. But Drue did know.

"An old friend of Paceys, who knows where he knows him from? He just finished his dissertation in sports medicine, he says. But I dont believe that becaus he says also Paceys IQ is far beyond room temperature. They met at a public school but dont ask me what this all means," again he waved with the tape like it was the answer of all this and went into the living room.

The others were to surprised.

"Hes gone mad!" Jack stated.

"What kind of test?" Jen asked but saw Dawson right into the eye.

But Dawson followed Drue who just tried to find the on-button on the recorder.

"Wait!" he said and Drue looked up to him. "Not here..." Dawson whispered like someone could hear them.

"Why not? It is as good as every other place."

Dawson turned and saw the others that were standing now before the kitchen-door.

"No, lets watch it upstairs."

Dawson needed now some comfort, some more familiarity than he could find in this living room. Although it was still his house he wanted some more... privacy. He wanted his own room.

"This afternoon somebody visited me," he explained to Jen and Jack. "Steve, that guy from school was there to find out my address. He knew from Pacey we were friends and waited after school here. We had a little talk... It was strange. When he was gone I gave Joey a call but Pacey was nowhere. Then I went to the Witters where they told me about the IQ test. It looks like Pacey made the test two years before not long before Jen came to Capeside. The Witters said, Pacey failed it but Steve says the opposite. More he did not tell me."

Jen shook her head. That was dumb. She knew Pacey was not stupid but she could not imagine him in a IQ test.

"Dawson, thats..." she tried but he disrupted her.

"That was not all of it, Jen. That whole thing becomes more and more disturbing. We found Pacey this evening. He had hit the bottom rocks. I ve never seen him like this. Steve even spoke of suicide."

Jen laughted. That was absurd.

"Dawson, what are you talking about? Pacey would never do such a thing. I would have known."

"I thought so, too."

Jen could tell from Dawsons face he was serious and did believe what he had said. She thought of Pacey laughing, smiling, his blue eyes, this eyes that always have had this glimmer of melancholie inside. She needed to sit down and grabbed a chair to her left. Then Dawson went on.

Jack too sat down and listened carefully. He could not believe it yet but he needet to hear it all.

"Did he..." Jen began.

"No, he just sat in the wood and drank. He was not very happy we disturbed his little party I can tell you. Then I had to go because our beloved Drue inflicted himself to us."

"Hey," Drue protested. "Thats not an everyday news. How now? Do you guys to see the video or not?"

"You are crab," Jen snapped.

"Because of this you wanted us here?" Jack asked. "No, thank you. I will not look at this. No one of us will do that! Dawson, I will go now. Thank you for the cacao."

Jack took his jacked and wanted to leave the room, when Drue rised.

"Well if you are not interested... but i am sure the student magazine will."

"You would not do that," Dawson threatened.

"What do you want to do against it? Beat the hell out of me like this Steve?"

Neither Dawson nor Jack normally would do such a thing. It has always been up to Pacey who showed up in a shining armour to rescue the day. And if that meant to get rough... But he was not here... Jack made wide steps and clenched his fists. Drue had gone too far. Whatever this cassette was about, they should not watch it without Paceys permission.

"Jack, no!" Dawson shouted and held Jack up.

Drew had taken one step back. Jacks hand was already at his collar and with the other he was ready to punch. But then he stoped. Drues mom was still able to destroy Andys plans for the future and so he did not do what he wanted so much.

"Dont dare, Jack," Drue said.

Jack loosened his grip of him. Drew seemed now quiet and serious.

"Upstairs or here?"

"Upstairs," Dawson whispered and went first to show him the way.

Jen followed and Jack was the last one who arrived in Dawsons room. It was dark and Dawson did switch the TV on. When everyone had found a place to sit Dawson pressed the play-button.

The shot was unclear. They could only see a bright blurred bar in the midscreen. The background was dark and they could not see it.

Only some seconds later the automatic zoom was finished and the picture they saw was sharp. That bar had chanched in a metallic stick. But this too was a feint. When the camera zoomed away Dawson could see it was nothing more than a three centimeter long darning needle.

Drew turned disappointed to the others. He sat in front of the bed while the others were on it.

"A needlework video? I do not wonder Pacey is ashamed of this."

But soon it became obvious this was no needlework video at all. Now the room became sharp and the furniture in it seemed old and massive, made of dark wood. The camera swayed one time over the whole room. It was lightened by candles. Dawson found the light pretty good for that it came only from the candles.

At first you could see the old door... it was shut and seemed to be very heavy. Then it wandered across an old garderobe, a person standing in front of it, wunderfull but somehow sinister. Jack would have called her a witch. The girl was no older than 18 and was redheaded. The hair flowed down her shoulders like fire and her green eyes glimmed with an intensity that was strange. Her lips were of a full red.

She kissed into the camera and took then something from the cameraman. It was the needle. Shel hold it into the camera to show it clear. She wore a nice red top and black hotpants.

Dawson shook his head. What was this? What place and who was that girl?

Jen at his side sighted. She did not want to see that. It was obvious ridiculous.

"Thats a Lara and Zona production. I am Lara and will guide you through our evening," she introduced herself and took one step closer to the camera. "I hope you will enjoy it very much... I for my part will. This will bekcome an interesting production with the theme: things only two cranky brains could think of. The start will be made by my sister Zona."

The camera was hand over when Lara took it and another girl was now on the screen. She must have been the twin of Lara because she looked like her in every detail except her hair was ravenblack. Her lips were lilac but her eyes were of the same intensity like Laras. She was even wearing the same clothes, only her top was lilac, too.

"Thats me," her voice was a little lower and sensual like hell. "I am honored to have the first turn. But now to the event we all are waiting for. I want do introduce the subject to our viewers," she said with a happy smile on her lips and showed into another direction.


End file.
